List of Episodes
This is a list of all of the episodes of the animated series The Ren & Stimpy Show. These episodes are listed by airing order, rather than production order. Pilot (1990) # Big House Blues (December 21, 1990) Season 1 (1991-1992) Season 1 had a total of 6 episodes. It premiered on August 11, 1991 and ended on February 23, 1992. It was produced by Spumco. # Stimpy's Big Day / The Big Shot (August 11, 1991) # Robin Höek / Nurse Stimpy (August 25, 1991) # Space Madness / The Boy Who Cried Rat (September 8, 1991) # Fire Dogs / The Littlest Giant (September 29, 1991 / September 15, 1991) # Marooned / Untamed World (December 29, 1991) # Black Hole / Stimpy's Invention (February 23, 1992) Season 2 (1992-1993) Season 2 had a total of 12 episodes. It premiered on August 15, 1992 and ended on May 23, 1993. This is the last season produced by Spumco because the show's creator, John Kricfalusi, was fired at the end of 1992. # In the Army / Powdered Toast Man (August 15, 1992) # Ren's Toothache (August 22, 1992) # Out West / Rubber Nipple Salesmen (August 29, 1992) # Sven Hoek (November 8, 1992) # Haunted House / Mad Dog Hoek (November 21, 1992) # Big Baby Scam / Dog Show (December 12, 1992) # Son of Stimpy (January 13, 1993) # Monkey See, Monkey Don't / Fake Dad (February 14, 1993 / February 28, 1993) # The Great Outdoors / The Cat That Laid The Golden Hairball (March 27, 1993 / April 3, 1993) # Stimpy's Fan Club (April 24, 1993) # A Visit To Anthony (May 8, 1993) # The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen (May 23, 1993) Season 3 (1993-1994) Season 3 had 10 episodes. It premiered on November 21, 1993 and ended on July 30, 1994. This is the first season done by Games Animation due to John Kricfalusi being fired after the second season. # To Salve And Salve Not / A Yard Too Far (November 21, 1993) # Circus Midgets / No Pants Today (November 27, 1993) # Ren's Pecs / An Abe Divided (December 18, 1993) # Stimpy's Cartoon Show (January 8, 1994) # Lair Of The Lummox (July 30, 1994) # Jimminy Lummox / Bassmasters (February 19, 1994) # Ren's Retirement (April 3, 1994) # Jerry the Bellybutton Elf / Road Apples (April 9, 1994 / March 12, 1994) # Hard Times for Haggis (April 30, 1994) # Eat My Cookies / Ren's Bitter Half (June 4, 1994) Season 4 (1994-1995) Season 4 had 13 episodes. It premiered on October 1, 1994 and ended on April 1, 1995. This is the second season done by Games Animation due to John Kricfalusi being fired after the second season. # Hermit Ren (October 1, 1994) # The House of Next Tuesday / A Friend in Your Face! (October 8, 1994) # Blazing Entrails / Lumber Jerks (October 15, 1994) # Prehistoric Stimpy / Farm Hands (November 5, 1994) # Magical Golden Singing Cheeses / A Hard Day's Luck (November 12, 1994) # I Love Chicken / Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman (November 19, 1994) # It's a Dog's Life / Egg Yölkeo (December 4, 1994) # Double Header / The Scotsman in Space (January 7, 1995) # Pixie King / Aloha Höek (January 14, 1995) # Insomniac Ren / My Shiny Friend (January 21, 1995) # Cheese Rush Days / Wiener Barons (February 11, 1995) # Galoot Wranglers / Ren Needs Help! (March 5, 1995) # Superstitious Stimpy / Travelogue (April 1, 1995) Season 5 (1995-1996) Season 5 had 11 episodes. It premiered on March 18, 1995 and ended on October 20, 1996. It is the third season done by Games Animation due to John Kricfalusi being fired after the second season. #Ol' Blue Nose / Stupid Sidekick Union (March 18, 1995) # Space Dogged / Feud For Sale (June 3, 1995) # Hair of the Cat / City Hicks (July 2, 1995) # Stimpy's Pet / Ren's Brain (October 7, 1995) # Bell Hops / Dog Tags (October 29, 1995) # I Was a Teenage Stimpy / Who's Stupid Now? (November 4, 1995) # School Mates / Dinner Party (November 11, 1995) # Pen Pals / Big Flakes (November 18, 1995) # Terminal Stimpy / Reverend Jack Cheese (December 9, 1995) # A Scooter for Yaksmas (December 17, 1995) # Sammy and Me / The Last Temptation (October 20, 1996) Category:Episodes Category:Lists